Daughter
by Kali Beilschmidt
Summary: Matthew. ¿Por qué no Madeleine?. Canadá Transgénero / F.A.C.E family {CANCELADO}
1. Introducción

Daughter

Matthew se sentó frente al espejo en la pared de su cuarto.

Con mucho cuidado sacó el listón de su pequeña mochila roja.

Y formó un moño alrededor de uno de los mechones de su cabello.

Justo como el de las niñas de su clase.

La luz matutina atravesaba las cortinas infantiles con estampado de cohetes espaciales, y los rayos daban justo en la cara de Alfred, lo cual lo molestaba mucho, así que gruñó antes de taparse la cara con la almohada, al otro lado del cuarto, Matthew no seguía dormido, no lo había hecho en toda la noche pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos las pesadillas y las sombras plagaban su mente, mientras le susurraban cosas que no comprendía.

El silencio del cuarto se vio interrumpido por la súbita entrada de su madre, la pequeña y linda mujer británica que no podía cocinar ni por el amor de Dios, que cada sábado acostumbraba despertar a gritos a sus hijos.

Hijo.

Matthew detestaba esa palabra.

Sin decir nada se levantó y salió del cuarto mientras su madre tenía problemas para despertar a Alfred, típico.

Un rico olor inundaba la casa, su padre estaba haciendo el desayuno, ese carismático hombre francés que cocinaba manjares dignos de la realeza, Matthew se tomó su tiempo bajando las escaleras, se sentía cansado, y triste.

Apenas estaba entrando al comedor cuando Alfred y su madre ya habían bajado las escaleras y tomado asiento en la pequeña mesa circular con mantel blanco. Francis se aproximó a la mesa con un plato lleno de panqueques, que dejó en el centro de la misma.

El resto de su familia se apresuró a servirse, con su mamá quejándose de que otra vez no había té, su padre dando sorbos de café, ignorando totalmente las quejas de su esposa, y su hermano masticando efusivamente.

Aunque los panqueques eran uno de sus desayunos favoritos no se sirvió ninguno, sólo tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y subió a su habitación.

Lo que más triste le pareció fue que ninguno de los miembros de su familia pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación se paró frente al espejo.

Observando con sumo cuidado su reflejo, su camiseta blanca cubría su cuerpo delgado pero con algo de músculo, y bajo sus bóxers negros...

Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en su torso, y luego se posó en su cabello.

Odiaba su cabello, él quería una larga melena de rizos claros.

Su mirada regresó a su torso.

Lo odiaba, pues él quería una figura pequeña, plana y delgada.

Su mirada regresó a su ropa interior.

Y pudo sentirlo, la ira, el dolor, la tristeza, mientras esas sensaciones se transformaban en lágrimas que surcaban su pálido rostro.

Porque sabía perfectamente que ese cuerpo no le correspondía, pero aún así cada día se levantaba y ponía todo su esfuerzo en fingir ser el hijo, el amigo, el hermano que las personas tanto querían, aunque eso lo lastimaba más que cualquier cosa, fingía ser ese alegre niño amante del hockey, fingía ser feliz cuando lo que quería era arrancarse su propia piel.

Cuando lo que quería era que lo trataran como lo que realmente era.

Una adolescente que quería trenzarse el cabello, que quería ir a comprar ropa de la sección de mujer con su mamá, que quería que la llamaran señorita.

Se encerró en el baño del cuarto y abrió el gabinete que estaba encima del lavamanos. Ahí estaban, hoy por fin sería el día. Extendió la mano para sacar las extremadamente filosas navajas plateadas. Con mucho cuidado las envolvió en toallitas húmedas y tiro el pequeño paquete al bote de basura.

Ese día empezaría a vivir, por fin actuaría como su verdadero ser sin importar la opinión de su familia o de los demás. Ese día por fin saldría de su cuarto como la mujer que era.


	2. Cortadas y cobardes

_**En este capítulo hay una escena en la que un personaje se auto lesiona, solo una advertencia.**_

Pero a veces la confianza solo dura un momento, y la de Matthew se esfumó justo cuando tocó el picaporte. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Obviamente las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, era imposible que todo marchara bien, ¿cómo lo tomarían sus padres?, ¿Y qué hay de su hermano?.

Retrocedió a trompicones hasta el retrete y tomó asiento, cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras las trataba de no hacer ruido al llorar.

Es increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que puedes derramar en tan poco tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose lo sacó de su trance y se tapó la boca para no hacer el más mínimo ruido, al escuchar los torpes pasos fue fácil adivinar que er su hermano así que respiró pesadamente antes de abrir la puerta. "Alfred yo," pero no estaba solo, su madre estaba parada junto a su gemelo "mamá", fue la única palabra que pudo articular antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.

"Matthew, contéstame por favor," las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, su madre lo abrazaba en su cama, las mejillas de ambos húmedas por las lágrimas "¿Qué tienes?"

Llevaban ya un rato repitiendo esa rutina, formulando una pregunta sin respuesta, pues Matthew no estaba seguro de que quería saber su madre, y mucho menos seguro de qué tanto le podría decir.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno parecía quere hablar más, sin pronunciar alguna otra frase, la madre de los chicos salió del cuarto, arrastrando a Alfred tras de sí.

El chico volvió al baño y se inclinó junto al bote de basura y rebuscó un momento el paquete envuelto en toallitas húmedas, con cuidado lo desenvolvió y tomó una navaja plateada fina y bastante filosa.

Por un momento pensó en las consecuencias de lo que quería hacer, conocía a un par de personas que habían hecho lo mismo, como las cicatrices los avergonzaban después de años de dolor y silencio.

Pero no le importó, odiaba su cuerpo y le provocaba un profundo dolor vivir en el, la tentación de liberarse era demasiada.

Puso seguro a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo interrumpiría.

Y se sentó en el piso del baño, con suma delicadeza empezó a trazar profundos y largos trazos a lo largo de su brazo y a lo ancho de sus muslos, con extrema satisfacción veía resbalar las gotas de sangre por su piel, su lágrimas ardían contra las heridas en las que caían, y débiles sollozos brotaban de su boca. Cuando consideró que por el momento ya era suficiente y también porque ya no sangraba, escondió la navaja en una caja de jabones decorativos con olor a lavanda que nadie tocaba.

Al salir del baño obviamente se puso ropa que cubriera bien sus extremidades y por primera vez en una semana revisó su celular su celular, 56 mensajes y 6 llamadas perdidas de Máximo. Excelente.


	3. Lágrimas y llamadas

_**Siento mucho mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben, Máximo es uno de los nombres populares para el personaje de Cuba, aunque dudo que haya algo romántico entre ellos en el fic, sean precavidos.**_

Al parecer estaba muy preocupado por el, incluso lo invitó a comer helado, lo cual parecía mejor que comer en casa.

Tal vez ver a Máximo no era la mejor idea, pero era preferible a ver a su familia.

Se sentirían tan decepcionados, tan asqueados, justo como el.

Bajó las escaleras como usualmente lo hacía, arrastrando los pies y rozando la pared con las manos, tenía que sentir lo que lo rodeaba o no estaría convencido de que todo era real, de que el dolor era real, de que su odio era real; a veces le costaba demasiado y no salía de su cama, no hacía nada que no fuera repetirse lo horrible que era por sentirse así, por ser así. Los primeros años después de que realmente supiera lo que pasaba, fueron relativamente fáciles, era un niño que no pensaba en lo que pasaba, no creía que hubiera algo mal con su persona.

Pero con el pasar de los años era cada vez más complicado excusarse, encontrarle sentido a su propio cuerpo, no podía pasar por un espejo sin sentir asco, no podía verse sin querer desaparecer.

Y ocultarlo no servía de nada.

Una vez en la planta baja no pudo evitar toparse con su hermano, quien simplemente lo miró con un ligero destello de preocupación, y con su madre, quien parecía querer decirle algo, pero se contuvo. Justo como esperaba, nadie lo detuvo antes de salir de la casa.

Aunque habían acordado verse en la heladería que estaba cerca de su casa, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de llamarlo; y Máximo no tardó nada en contestar.

Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó un llanto ahogado, pues a Matthew se le fueron las palabras, necesitaba las palabras de alguien.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo se quedó parado, llorando hasta que sintió que un brazo le pasaba por los hombros y lo estrujaba en un abrazo.

Un abrazo que conocía tan bien.


End file.
